


Бабушкина сказка

by Ferry



Series: XMFC short stories [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferry/pseuds/Ferry





	Бабушкина сказка

Старуха не понимает ни одного из известных Эрику языков. Только лопочет что-то на своем, кажется, русском и потирает сухую, не сгибающуюся в колене левую ногу. Эрик уже почти готов отказаться от этой затеи и отправиться за следующим мутантом из выкраденного у группы Ксавье списка, когда вмешивается Азазель. Аккуратно оттесняет босса от старой перечницы, присаживается на корточки перед ее обшарпанным диваном и произносит:

\- On sprashivaet, chto ty umeesh delat', babushka.

Старуха что-то бормочет в ответ, Азазель оборачивается и переводит:

\- Она говорит, что умеет переделывать прошлое.

\- Что? – переспрашивает Эрик, а сам думает, что бабка явно уже в маразме. Вон, даже зубов у нее нет. Разве мутант, обладающий такой способностью, доживал бы свои дни в одиночестве, лишенный элементарной медицинской помощи?

Азазель снова переходит на русский, что-то спрашивает, судя по тону, уточняет… Потом выпрямляется и объясняет:

\- Она утверждает, что может изменить одно событие в прошлом любого человека.

\- Ясно. Пошли отсюда.

 

Солнце утюжит светлый кубинский песок, летят к двум эскадрам боевые ракеты, кричит, пытаясь сбить с головы Эрика шлем, Чарльз… Эрик пропускает всего один выстрел, но этого достаточно.

Впрочем, мутанту, которого слушается любой металл, управляться с инвалидной коляской куда проще, чем обычному человеку.

 


End file.
